Moments between Peter and other heroes
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: Snippets of Peter having heart to hearts with other heroes Tom Holland is my Spider-Man


1.

"Has anyone seen my hoodie?" Tony asks as he walks out to the living area.

"Is it in the wash?" Wanda asks as she flicks her brother's fingers away from her nachos.

"No I haven't worn it yet. Weird thing is is that the comforter was missing too." Tony says as he stands behind his boyfriend's.

"The one you just put on the bed this morning?"

"Yep."

"Aw. I liked that one." Bucky whined slightly before Natasha walks in with a frown.

"Has anybody seen my pillow?" She asks as she looks at the couch.

"Nope. Maybe Vision took it to get cleaned. You did say you spilled some of your kool aid on it." Wanda says as Thor walks in with Vision, both holding bags of groceries.

"Hello friends! Where is the young spider? I have his requested items!" Thor booms as he places his bags down on the counter.

"Thor. Inside voice." Loki says as he walks in. "Has anybody seen my scarf?"

"Your scarf is missing?"

"Yes. I keep it on a hook incase I wish the go out for a walk during in the cold season. Makes me look more dignified."

"Ok this is getting weird. First my hoodie and comforter, then Nat's pillow and now your scarf. Ok I want everyone to go to their rooms and see if anything else is missing." Tony says as everyone rushes to their rooms.

Sp

"Ok so here's the list so far:

Nat's pillow and silk pillowcase

Steves sweatpants

Bucky's sweater

My hoodie and comforter

Thor and Vision's capes

Loki's scarf and one fuzzy mitten

Wanda's red comforter and Pietro's purple comforter

Clints pillow and bird pillowcase

Sam's popcorn box shaped pillow

Logan's beanie and slippers

T'Challa, Erik and Scott's sheets and shirts

Bruce's Avenger's blanket

Peter's...wait."

Looking at the group Tony frowned. "Where's Peter?" He asked before Friday spoke up in a hushed voice.

"Sir I'd like for you to go to the empty closet in between Barton's and The Twin's room. I think you'll find your missing items there. But please do keep your voice down. You may wake him and he has just fallen asleep." She says in a soft voice.

Walking over to the storage room everybody is expecting see some type of rodent or weirdo so opening the door carefully everyone was surprised to see Peter in a nest of pillows, sheets and comforter's.

The nest was made from the missing bedding while Peter was made out of the missing clothing. One mitten on his left hand, beanie on his head, scarf around his neck, sweater and hoodies on his torso (they looked like dresses on the boy), sweatpants on his legs and slippers on his feet.

T'Challa, Tony, Erik, Wanda, Clint, Sam, Scott and Natasha all quickly snapped a picture. A kids movie was playing on the boy's phone but his eyes were closed as he rubbed both capes and snuggled into the pillows.

Slowly walking in Tony started to take a video to send to happy later. "Check this out Happy. Spider-Baby made a nest!" He says softly before crouching down next to Peter to see dried tear stains on the boy's cheeks.

Frowning slightly he gently rubbed the chubby cheek with a finger only then noticing that Peter had a soother in his mouth. Quickly motioning Logan and Vision over he tries not to melt from the cuteness that is a sleeping Peter Parker.

Logan smiles softly as he carefully fixes the Avenger's blanket that Peter was using. Vision quickly took a picture with Wanda's phone and smiled. "He looks very peaceful." He says softly.

"Vision take my phone. Show Happy the cute face." Tony says softly.

Vision held the phone and pointed it to Peter who was still rubbing the capes. "How is the kid doing that in his sleep?" Logan asks as he quickly checked to see if the kid was getting too warm.

"Same way people can kick and talk in their sleep." Tony says as he gently carded his fingers through Peter's hair. "Come on. Let's let him sleep."

A few minutes later everyone was chatting in the kitchen about how cute Peter looked in everybody's clothing. "He looked like he was playing dress up!" Scott says as he looks down at the picture.

Pietro chuckles softly before feeling for his own phone. When he didn't feel it he got up and pulled out his pockets. "Crap. Be right back. Wanda send me the picture. I want to see if I get the text before I get there."

"Go!"

Pietro ran into his shared room and cheered in triumph when got to his phone before he received the message. Picking it up he walked past the storage room but stopped when he heard sniffling. Backtracking he presses and ear up to the door. His heart broke when he heard the muffled sounds of crying.

Slowly opening the door he notices that Peter had stopped crying and hiding under the blanket. "Peter? Are you ok?" He asks softly.

Peter doesn't respond. "Sleepy kitten?" Pietro calls out Peter's nickname as he slowly lowered himself into the nest.

Peter's phone was shining in the dark room and it was showing a email from Rikers. Pietro read it over and frowned. "Who's Skip?" He asks himself but jumped when Peter sobbed loudly.

Uncovering the other teen he saw him shaking, crying and curled into a tight ball. "Kitten? Kitten what's wrong?" He asks as he tries to touch Peter but it only ends up as a scream/sob.

The walls of the storage room were thick so Pietro knew that only someone with advanced hearing could hear Peter's scream/sob. "Peter it's me. Pietro. I'm not going to hurt you ok?" He says softly.

"P-Pietro?" Came Peter's soft, broken voice.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Pietro carefully pulled Peter into his lap. "Yes sleepy kitten. I'm right here. Are you ok?" He asks softly as Friday turned the lights on but to a dim setting.

"N-No! Skip got r-r-released!" Peter sobbed as he wrapped his arms around the others neck, burying his face into the others shoulder.

"Buddy who is Skip?" He asks softly but he regretted it immediately.

Peter whispered into his ear and Pietro felt his blood boil. Holding the other teen tight he gently but firmly gripped Peter's neck, ready to run out but Peter's whine made him stop. "P-Please dont tell the others." He whispered.

Pietro's anger was still there but he wanted to help stop the tears so he gently wiped them away as he softly sang to the boy. He knew Peter liked the song that Natasha sometimes hummed to himself and Wanda so he softly sang as Friday played the music in the background.

Once the tears stopped he slipped the soother into the sleeping boys mouth. Carefully carrying Peter out he went to the kitchen. "Is he ok?" Logan asked as he sipped his root beer. "Nightmare?"

"You can say that." He mumbles as he searches for a sippy cup.

The speedster found one and immediately rinsed it and filled it with strawberry watermelon juice. Peter's comfort drink. "What's wrong?" Steve asks gently.

"Can't tell you. Promised Peter." He says before looking at Wanda.

She looked as if she was searching for something until her face contorted to one of horror and anger. She looked at Peter then at her brother as angry tears filled her eyes. Quickly walking over to the two she hugged them both making Peter whine softly.

"You know what we have to do." Pietro says in a dark voice.

"Tonight. Nobody hurts our little brother and gets away with it." Wanda says in a equally dark voice.

The twins shared a look before kissing Peter's cheek and forehead. Ever since the other teen came to live in the compound after his Aunt died they saw him as their baby brother. They were the ones (along with Tony) to show the others how to comfort Peter when he cried, how to help him through his meltdowns, what to do if he has a sensory overload. Anything he needed they got for him, anything he wanted they got for him. He was their "sibling" and they were going to take care of him.

"I'll make him a snack you go turn Coco on the tv." Wanda says softly put her brother shook his head.

"Nest. Meet at the nest." He says softly as Peter clung to him.

Wanda nodded and watched her brother walk down the hall and to the storage room. Opening the comfort food drawer her wrist was caught by Clint. "What's going on little red?" He asked in a stern no nonsense voice.

Sighing Wanda told them and everybody was livid. Not with Peter no but with this Skip person. That night Pepper rocked Peter to sleep just as the Avenger's came thumping in with blood on their clothes.

"Change your clothes you lot. Happy you too!"

2.

Groaning Happy waited for Peter to come out of the bathroom with his friends. Happy, Clint, Bucky, Steve and Tony were taking the teens out trick or treating so they were just waiting for the kids now. "Hey Happy. I think you'll like Pete's costume." Tony says with a grin as the teens walked out of the bathroom.

The group looked over at them. Wanda was dressed as little red riding hood but a psycho one with blood on her clothes. In one hand she had her basket for candy and in the other was a toy chainsaw.

Next to her Pietro was a bloody big bad wolf with a stuffed pigs head in his hand and a pig shaped bucket in the other. He was bouncing on his heels slightly in excitement.

Next to him was MJ who was wearing a business suit with a pencil skirt, clipboard with the Stark logo, a red wig and a name tag that read 'Pepper Hogan-Potts'. Her bucket was Captain America bucket (which Steve looked at worriedly, knowing MJ hated him for dropping an airport on her friend).

Next was a excited Ned who was holding a Iron Man bucket in one hand and a iron man gauntlet on the other. He had a mascara goatee on his face, a pair of red sunglasses on his nose, a black Sabbath shirt and suit jack on his torso then slacks and saude shoes on his feet.

Finally Peter stood next to Ned with a plastic airsoft gun in one hand and a SHIELD candy bucket. He had his hair slightly curled and darker and a slightly baggy suit on.

The adults smiled as they looked at the teens as Peter raced over to Happy. "Look Happy! I'm you!" He says with a bright smile.

Happy looked down at the teen and smiled as he patted the kid's shoulder, smelling the colored hair spray. "You certainly are! You might be a better Happy than me kid!" He says as Peter beams at his friends at the compliment.

Ned and MJ chuckle as Wanda and Pietro gave him thumbs up. "Shiitake you two look scary." Clint says as he looks at Wanda and Pietro.

"Yes!" They say as they high five.

Tony walked over to Ned and looked him up and down. "Wow. Almost like looking in a mirror except one thing." He says as he fixes Neds hair a bit. "There! Perfect!"

Pepper walked in and blinked when she saw MJ. "Tony did you clone me?" She asks making MJ smirk.

A few minutes later the group was walking around with the kids as they gathered candy and once a pear that Peter took happily from the other teens, Clint and Sam. The rest of the night went through quite uneventful until they walked into a restaurant to get a bite to eat.

Peter was happily bouncing on his heels as he held Happy's hand when a snide voice called out to him. "Penis! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Peter immediately went stiff. Looking towards where the voice came from he didn't notice that the other teens and adults looked too. Flash came stomping over over in an Iron man costume. Peter sighed and stepped forward not wanting to cause a scene.

"Who's the fatso? What's wrong you get tired of Ned's fat ass you got another one ya chubby chaser?" Flash says in a mocking tone.

Peter felt his blood boil. Flash could talk shit about him but if he dared to speak badly about his friends well...

"Listen here you ungrateful little maggot." Peter says as he pushes Flash against a wall, the lady at the register watching in interest. "You can belittle and hurt me but if you dare attack my friends I will beat your ass so bad your parents won't even recognize you. I know why you hate me and it's so stupid. Just like you. Yeah I'm smarter than you but I've worked my ass off. I trained my mind even though all the messed up shiitake up there to make my parents proud since they died during the battle of Manhattan. I wanted them to be proud of me from heaven. Then I lost my uncle and it was worse because he died right in front of me. He /bled/ on me. I still have the shirt. I can't forget it. None of it. My aunt just died and you're still giving me shit. I watched her die Flash. I was in her arms when the Avenger's found us under all of that rubble. I've lost everything I've ever loved or cared about so I'm going to tell you this. You hurt my friends I will find you and break your arm. You hurt their feelings I will break you down until you are a sniveling little ball of worthlessness. You shouldn't be jealous of me when I've lost everything and when you have everything. So I'm going to put you in front of Happy then you're going to apologize. After that you are going to find your parents and hug them, tell them that you love them and stop being a bitch. I can never do anything you can. You're the lucky one Flash. I'm the one jealous of you. Go be with your family Flash."

Peter shoved the other away from him and put him in front of Happy before giving him some of his candy. "Happy Halloween Flash." He says before heading to the bathroom with tears in his eyes.

Flash watched Peter leave and took a shaky breath as he wiped his eyes of small tears then looked up at Happy. "I-I'm sorry." He says before running over to a woman who he hugged tight.

Happy looked towards the bathroom before stopping Tony. "I got him." He says softly.

Rushing into the bathroom he heard Peter's sniffles and muffled sobs. Walking over to where some men were talking to the teen through the door he cleared his throat. "Kid? Can you let me in?" He asks softly before the door unlocked.

Walking in Happy locked the door and sat next to the boy. "You alright kiddo?" He asks as he rubbed the boy's back.

"I miss my mommy, daddy, uncle and aunt." Peter sobs as he rubs his eyes.

Happy looked at the boy sadly. He had lost so much in his young life. After the Vulture incident he had kept a close eye on the kid. But after May he basically glued himself to Peter so now seeing the boy this upset hurt his heart.

"Oh baby bug." He says softly and held him close.

"Happy? Does it ever get easier?" Peter asks softly.

"No bud. But that just means that you still have them in your heart, that you don't want to forget them." He says softly as he rocks the boy a little. "But you have to remember that they want you to be happy and stay the way you've been."

"Happy?" Peter says as he looks up at the man.

"Yeah kiddo?"

Peter smiles and hugs him tightly but carefully. "You're a great uncle." He says smiling softly.

Happy smiled and laid his cheek against Peter's head. "And you're an amazing nephew."


End file.
